diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/18 July 2018
00:16:20 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 00:16:50 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 06:16:14 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 06:33:54 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 08:58:22 -!- TheTriplet has joined Special:Chat 08:59:01 -!- TheTriplet has joined Special:Chat 09:11:06 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 09:11:07 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 09:14:34 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 09:14:45 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 09:18:45 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:14:32 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 10:37:23 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:48:26 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:48:33 Hello? 11:54:07 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 11:54:15 sine of X 12:13:30 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:12:04 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 15:54:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="IceboiTheShopKeeper" hey triplet 15:54:38 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:54:43 o he left 15:55:44 Who is that? 15:55:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="IceboiTheShopKeeper" Me? 15:55:55 Yes. 15:55:58 Him im me and me is him 15:56:11 Makes sense. 15:56:12 I got a discord ffs. 16:25:19 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 16:25:49 hmmmm? 16:26:00 IceboiTheShopKeeper, who is that 16:26:05 ice is that you 16:26:09 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" yeah that him 16:26:16 Jyeah. Indeed. 16:26:31 (Don't ask where that came from. An old reference.) 16:26:43 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" it wasn't a typo? 16:39:11 oy go to the offtopic part of discord 16:39:12 haha 16:39:13 HAHAHAHAHAH 16:44:59 @Tidal Wave. Nein. 16:45:10 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ? 16:45:13 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ah ok 16:45:40 Two stone, One stone, No stone 16:46:21 Zweistein Einstein Neinstein 16:52:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" hi 16:52:25 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 18:04:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="IceboiTheShopKeeper" Hey robo waifu in bot stuffs is loving me and is getting noice 18:04:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="IceboiTheShopKeeper" also i killed fallen, banana, tidal and fighter and made them kebab 18:04:47 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" death is but a minor concern 18:05:21 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Fighter resurrcted Fallen, Banana, Tidal and himself 18:05:21 <Özün_Oldun> The power of a Fighter 18:05:51 i dont think so 18:06:00 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ah great 18:06:00 i think that 18:06:02 maybe 18:06:05 just mnaybe 18:06:10 fighter is... stupid? 18:06:13 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" not this falcon vs fighter trash again 18:06:17 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Oi 18:06:26 now, now, im not saying its worse then booster 18:06:29 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" <@352668428386959361> here we go again 18:06:34 or octo tank 18:06:47 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" But then.... 18:06:49 who did you just @ 18:06:56 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" me. 18:06:58 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Tidal 18:07:02 k 18:07:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="IceboiTheShopKeeper" fighter can suck my waifu 18:07:08 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" that was my in-Discord username 18:07:11 Well. Here we go again... 18:07:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="IceboiTheShopKeeper" and then it cant even do that anyways 18:07:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="IceboiTheShopKeeper" since waifu has nothing to be sucked. 18:07:25 pff 18:07:28 lmao 18:07:42 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Also if u die named boss from khit/iceboi I will resurrect you 18:07:55 what? 18:08:09 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Iceboi thinks we raided his home 18:08:28 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" He's trying to roast us 18:08:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="IceboiTheShopKeeper" bedroom where i was having fun with robo waifu 18:08:56 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I'm not scared, being Master Fighter I resurrect can can resurrect others 18:09:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="IceboiTheShopKeeper" ikills fighter/i 18:09:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="IceboiTheShopKeeper" you cant ressurect bullshit now. 18:09:20 i just imagine me and fighter in the foreground, ice ranting in the background, and tidal just staring it ice 18:09:27 nvm 18:09:29 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" can you two like stop 18:09:30 fighter is dead 18:09:38 you mean us three? 18:09:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="IceboiTheShopKeeper" you mean me 18:09:53 and me 18:09:53 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I mean Ice and Fighter 18:09:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="IceboiTheShopKeeper" theese puny people are dead 18:09:59 oh okay 18:10:01 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" BOSS didn't do too much yet 18:10:09 s i didnt do anything pls no ban 18:10:20 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" yeah not yet 18:10:32 also thx for typing it in caps 18:10:34 <Özün_Oldun> d="IceboiTheShopKeeper" ities fighter to a chair/i 18:10:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="IceboiTheShopKeeper" what horrible thing should i put in the monitor for fighter to look at 18:10:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="IceboiTheShopKeeper" hm 18:11:05 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I can 18:11:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="IceboiTheShopKeeper" you can support it? head over to offtopic 18:11:18 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Resurrect AGAIN 18:11:23 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" K 18:11:38 *kills fighter so they respawn away from ice* 18:11:42 ez 18:12:09 anyways 18:12:18 anyone here play bonk.io? fun game 18:12:25 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" not me 18:12:36 not like most .io games, its more like... idk 18:12:49 you should try it 18:12:58 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" i suppose i will now 18:13:02 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" not much better to do 18:13:07 i made the best skin 18:14:02 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" bonk.io you say 18:14:05 also join my custom game pls 18:14:08 yes 18:14:16 go to custom game 18:14:24 and search my name 18:14:51 its up now 18:15:29 pls 18:15:47 bonk.io/?r=76314936 nvm 18:21:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="IceboiTheShopKeeper" i play bonk 18:22:10 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 18:22:10 k 18:24:33 waifu says teamz is not retarded 18:28:05 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 18:33:32 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 18:49:28 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 19:08:30 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 19:08:35 hi 19:08:46 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" h 19:21:02 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 19:21:33 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 21:35:58 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 22:06:47 -!- Sonar553 has joined Special:Chat 2018 07 18